As used herein, “broadcast” refers to any sort of electronic transmission of any sort of media signals from a source of any kind to one or more receiving devices of any kind. Thus, a “broadcast” may be a cable broadcast, a satellite broadcast, a terrestrial broadcast, a radio frequency (RF) free television broadcast, a radio broadcast, and/or an internet broadcast or pointcast. Broadcasts are expressly defined to include video on demand (VOD) transmission. A “broadcaster” may be any entity that transmits signals for reception by one or more receiving devices. The signals may include content (also referred to herein as “programs”), and/or commercials (also referred to herein as “advertisements”). An “advertiser” is any entity that provides an advertisement for broadcast. Traditionally, advertisers have paid broadcasters to interleave commercial advertisements with broadcast content (e.g., in a serial “content-commercial-content-commercial” format) such that, to view an entire program of interest, the audience is expected to view the interleaved commercials. This approach enables broadcasters to supply free programming to the audience while collecting fees for the programming from sponsoring advertisers.
To facilitate this sponsorship model, companies that rely on broadcast video and/or audio programs for revenue, such as advertisers, broadcasters and content providers, wish to know the size and demographic composition of the audience(s) that consume program(s). Merchants (e.g., manufacturers, wholesalers and/or retailers) also want to know this information so they can target their advertisements to the populations most likely to purchase their products. Audience measurement companies have addressed this need by, for example, identifying the demographic composition of a set of statistically selected households and/or individuals (i.e., panelists) and the program consumption habits of the member(s) of the panel. For example, audience measurement companies may collect viewing data on a selected household by monitoring the content displayed on that household's television(s) and by identifying which household member(s) are present in the room when that content is displayed. An analogous technique is applied in the radio measurement context.
Gathering this audience measurement data has become more difficult as the diversity of broadcast systems has increased. For example, while it was once the case that television broadcasts were almost entirely radio frequency, terrestrial based, broadcast systems (i.e., traditional free television), cable and satellite broadcast systems have now become commonplace. Further, these cable and/or satellite based broadcast systems often require the use of a dedicated receiving device such as a set top box (STB) or an integrated receiver decoder (IRD) to tune, decode, and/or display broadcast programs. To complicate matters further, some of these receiving devices for alternative broadcast systems as well as other receiving devices such as local media playback devices (e.g., video cassette recorders, digital video recorders, and/or personal video recorders) have made time shifted viewing of broadcast and other programs possible.
This ability to record and playback programming (i.e., time-shifting) has raised concerns in the advertising industry that consumers employing such time shifting technology will skip or otherwise fast forward through commercials when viewing recorded programs, thereby undermining the effectiveness of the traditional interleaved advertising model. To address this issue, rather than, or in addition to, interleaving commercials with content, merchants and advertisers have recently begun paying content creators a fee to place their product(s) within the content itself. For example, as shown schematically in FIG. 1, a manufacturer of a product (e.g., sunglasses) might pay a content creator a fee to have their product appear in a broadcast program (e.g., to have their sunglasses worn by an actor in the program) and/or to have their product mentioned by name during the program. The presence of a product in a program is represented schematically in FIG. 1 by the sunglasses icon 12 appearing in the display screen 10. However, it will be appreciated that the sunglasses are merely illustrative and any other product of interest could be integrated into the programming in any desired fashion (e.g., if the product were a soft drink, having a cast member drink from a can displaying the logo of the soft drink).
Due to the placement of the sunglasses 12 in the program, the advertisement for the sunglasses 12 is embedded in the broadcast content, rather than in a commercial interleaved with the content. Consequently, it is not possible for an audience member to fast forward or skip past the embedded advertisement 12 without also fast forwarding or skipping past a portion of the program in which the advertisement is embedded. As a result, it is believed that audience members are less likely to skip the advertisement 12 and, conversely, that audience members are more likely to view the advertisement 12 than in the traditional interleaved content-commercial(s)-content-commercial(s) approach to broadcast advertising.
The advertising approach of embedding a product in content is referred to herein as “intentional product placement,” and products placed by intentional product placement are referred to herein as “intentionally placed products.” It will be appreciated that content may include intentionally placed products (i.e., products that are used as props in the content in exchange for a fee from an advertiser and/or merchant) and unintentionally place products. As used herein, “unintentionally placed products” are products that are used as props in content by choice of the content creator without payment from an advertiser or merchant. Thus, an unintentionally placed product used as a prop is effectively receiving free advertisement, but may have been included for the purpose of, for example, storytelling and not for the purpose of advertising.